


Dragons of subcon woods

by NightLightDragon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, Everyone is a Dragon, I can't write to save my life but I try, except cooking cat she's a retired dragon charmer, the florist is called gardenia, there are other magical creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLightDragon/pseuds/NightLightDragon
Summary: Hat kid is a small time dragon who made friends with a big shadow dragon, a retired dragon charmer and a colorful bunch of other dragons, here are some of the adventures.This is an au where everyone is a type of dragon.





	1. It's raining come inside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on tumblr but I will show it here too. I don't know where it'll go from here but you never know.

It’s been raining for what felt like days to hat kid, CC was kind enough to fill her second barn with pillows and blankets for sleeping in, it’s only big enough for small dragons like mu and herself. A minor problem though is that only one of them is sleeping inside of the barn, the fire dragon seemed content with sleeping outside under a tree. And it has been that way since they met. The young fire dragon didn’t seem to agree with anyone except for moon jumper (to a degree) and herself. Snatcher didn’t like her because of an accident, Conductor and Grooves seemed ok with mu. According to CC mu must’ve had a bad encounter with humans, and she’s wary of getting close to humans no matter how friendly they appear.

_ Mu will listen to me, so maybe I can convince her to come inside out of the rain, I’m sure she’ll agree… Right? _

The task turned out harder than initially thought, it seems a groggy fire dragon is crankier than normal, fortunately, there was no snapping of teeth, and the rain doused any uncontrolled flames. 

“I don’t want to sleep in that barn” Mu growled, part irritation part drowsiness. Hat kid sighed before asking “Mu… You don’t wanna be stuck in the rain forever do you?” The fire dragon tilts her head “ Well…No?” “ It’s coming down pretty hard, you don’t wanna catch a cold do ya?” Mu scoffs “ Fire dragons don’t get colds” “Maybe not but you don’t wanna be all wet every night do you?” “ ……You may have a point” The fire dragon glared up at the sky as it continued to pour. “Then come on inside where it’s warm!” Hat kid exclaims, as much as she wants mu to come in where it is dry their talk was taking longer than hat kid would have liked and they were both getting rained on. After what felt like forever the fire dragon moves to her feet, shaking off any droplets of rain, and followed the excited time dragon into the barn. Hat kid shook off the rainwater before making herself comfortable in the blankets. Mu looked skeptical, poking a pillow briefly before settling beside hat kid. “This doesn’t seem so bad…” Mu comments before yawning. It isn’t long before the two dragons are asleep. 

When morning came CC strolled into the barn, expecting to wake up hat kid for breakfast, and was greeted to seeing The usually stubborn fire dragon curled up with hat kid beside her. CC had to keep from giggling at the sight, hat kids head was resting atop mus neck while mu looked more curled around hat kid in an almost protective manner. CC Had to cover her mouth to keep from making a loud noise and waking the two. She leaves them to sleep some more and go make breakfast. 


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mu will sometimes have nightmares that wake her up at night.

The fire dragon awoke with a start, out of breath and wiping tears from her eyes. She had been crying in her sleep. _Another nightmare…_ Mu groaned, there was little chance of falling asleep again. She stretched as she looked around, hat kid was laying on her side as she slept, one of the blankets covering her, mu can’t help smiling as she gets up slowly, attempting to keep the other dragon from waking up, once out of the pile she takes another look at her friend before nosing the barn door open and walked outside. It wouldn’t take too long for hat to wake up and notice mu was gone. With a yawn, the other dragon makes her way outside to find the fire dragon. 

Within minutes she finds the fire dragon staring up at the sky, she’s seen mu do this every few nights when she’s not sleeping but never asked about it, she just guessed it was cause she was a night person? But that doesn’t seem to be the case. With a small nudge, she got mus attention before sitting beside her. “You ok?” Mu gave a hollow laugh. “I wish” She looks back up at the moon “…Did you have a bad dream?” She could see mu visibly stiffen before lowering her head. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Hat kid asks a minute or so passes before mu tells her about the dream. 

_An older fire dragon lashed out at the dragon slayers that were swarming their home. “Mu, you need to get out of here” The older dragon, her father, instructed, “B-but what about you?” she looked up at the older dragon, confused and scared, before he can respond he roars as he throws a slayer to the side. “Run, run away and don’t look back! I’ll find you I promise!” He nudges her in the opposite direction of the slayers. She hesitated before running, this didn’t go unnoticed as spears and daggers were thrown in her direction, two of them leaving nasty cuts on her neck and shoulder as she kept running, a loud roar was suddenly cut short and she made the mistake of looking back. _

”Then I woke up,” Mu said, wiping stray tears from her eyes, hat kid looked at her wide-eyed, unable to think of anything that could be said about what she heard. “Uhm… I’m sorry that happened to you” A hollow chuckle was heard “Kid, saying sorry can’t fix someone like me” She looked up towards the sky as if that can console her. Hat kid tilts her head to one side, then looks up as her head falls on mus shoulder. “Well, you don’t have to deal with them alone.” Mu blinks in confusion and looked at her. “What?” “I mean, you can talk to me if it helps, and so you aren’t stuck with all these bad things in your head” Hat kid booped her forehead. “Now come on, we don’t want CC waking up and seeing we aren’t in bed” The smaller dragon stretches before heading back to the barn. Mu watches her leave, taking one last glance at the moon before getting up and following the other dragon back home. For once she wasn’t plagued by nightmares when she fell back to sleep. 


	3. Hunting lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conductor was asked by cooking cat to teach the little ones how to properly hunt while watching them for the day. Surely nothing can go wrong.... Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks very much for the kudos and anyone who likes these stories I didn't think they would get much attention

He wasn't sure where things went wrong, but they did. He was soaked to the bone and a few feathers were singed off, Hat kid was wrestling a crow dragon for her hat, mu had set a tree on fire...Technically a couple of trees on fire. Did you know small fire dragons sneeze fire sometimes? There were also more of the black-winged pests making off with his food. When and how did this happen? Well, it started earlier in the day when he got a request from a friend. 

~this morning~

Cooking cat paid a visit to the old studio where The conductor resides, behind her was the energetic hat kid and the 'amazingly fierce' mu. Snatcher and Moonjumper had something important to take care of so they couldn't keep an eye on the two dragons, Gardenia was busy with her work taking care of a small earth dragon she recently adopted. And CC herself had errands to run in the Metro. And maybe this wouldn't be so bad for the kids. "Conductor?" Cookie called out to the old dragon, it was silent for a while before they could hear the loud footsteps coming in their direction. Minutes later the three are staring up at a large beast with yellow feathers covering his body. "What brings ye here?" He sits in front of them. Cooking cat cleared her throat "Well, I have errands to run, and everyone else is busy, so I came to ask if you could keep an eye on Hat kid and Mu for the day? Maybe teach them a few hunting lessons?" He looked over the two dragons and thought it over. "Sure, I can look after the wee ones fer the day" "Thanks so much Conductor!" Cooking cat hugged him, he stuttered how it wasn't a big deal, thankful the feathers on his face hid his blush. Cookie looked back at the two young dragons. "Now you two behave and listen to whatever the Conductor says all right?" "Of course we will!" Hat kid smiles, Mu gives a small nod as they wave bye to Cookie as she runs off. "All right you two, let's get to learning" 

He decided to start small, despite mu protesting and claiming she could take down a moose, he took them to a river in Subcon. "We're going to learn how to catch some fish" He points out to the water, Hat kid looks and sees the fish swimming about. "There's so many fish!" "Keep it down lassie or you'll scare them all away" The older dragon rumbled before standing close to the water and holding his claws out, close to dip them in the water. "Now the key to catching a fish is to wait fer the right moment when it gets close enough...." Fast as lightning he pulls a fish out of the water, it flopping around before he drops it on land. " Ya see? Easy" "That was so cool!" Hat kid yells, tail wagging from excitement, Mu was just as excited from the display. "Now you two give it a try" The two dragons sit by the river and wait... Sort of, Mus patience was getting the better of her and she grabbed a fish by its head, which smacked her nose, making her drop it and it flopped back into the river. "Stupid fish" Mu snarled before jumping into the river after it. "Lass wait!" Before he could even stop her, hat kids concentration was broken when a fish jumped out of the water, smacking her in the face, startling her and making her fall backward. Conductor grabbed the flailing fish as well as the fire dragon from the river. He sets mu down and tells her to stay put. 

With the lessons they were getting a small amount of fish, but this was also bringing some black winged crow dragons because of the smell of food. Conductor grumbles before trying to scare them off, the last thing he wanted was the little thieves making off with their dinner. The intimidation worked for a short time until they were just sitting and watching. Hat kid had grabbed another fish when one of the bigger crows swooped down in front of her, being the child she is she offers it the meal, which it happily accepts. Mu gave minor complaints about not feeling well. He couldn't help wondering if fire dragons got sick. His thoughts were interrupted when he hears an angry yell as he sees hat kid running after the crow from earlier with her hat in its beak. "Oh no" He gets up to run after them when he suddenly hears a sneeze, then the sensation of burning. With a squawk he puts the flame out, then there was another sneeze and his hand was burning. Another sneeze and he jumped headfirst into the river, a very large splash scared off most of the crows. He looked over himself, he was wet, and some feathers were burned off but no permanent damage at least... And then mu sneezed towards a tree, which caught on fire.

This leads the situation to where they are now, half their fish were gone, Hat kid was prying a crow dragons beak open, three trees were now on fire, soon to be more if mu can't stop sneezing. With an angry "PECK!" He gets out of the water, grabs the crow with hat kids hat, takes it from his beak "OUT. NOW!" The crow and others soon fled. He places hat kids top hat on the ground and looked her over, a few scratches and maybe a couple of cuts but otherwise ok. He grabs mu, giving her something so the sneezing doesn't produce any more flames, and takes them both home, leaving the small pile of fish behind as he takes them back to cooking cats barn. 

The conductor had the two nap in the barn while he made some soup to eat, Mu had caught a cold while they were out and hat kid was bandaged up from her scuffle with the big crow dragon. When cooking cat came home she looked him over and took care of any injuries despite him saying he would be alright. Now he was reading a book in her living room while she finished making the soup. "I'm dreadfully sorry all that happened conductor" Cookie frowned as he waved a hand. "It'll be alright, the lasses will be fine after some rest and soup" He get up" Ah better get goin meself" He heads for the door when a hand stops him. " You could stay for dinner if you like" Cookie offers. "As thanks for all, you did today" There was a pause before he smiled "I'd like that actually" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone curious, there is a tumblr for this au if there are any questions, its mostly filled with doodles and the two short stories, as well as some ramblings right now.  
https://dragonsofsubconwoods.tumblr.com/


	4. Far from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shade dragon comes across a small dragon he's never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whoever reads these thanks for being patient with me I appreciate it alot. I also want to point out these do not have a particular order they kind of come to mind and go as they please

A sound caught Snatchers' attention, it was such an unfamiliar sound to him. He could guess that it came from a small animal, but it didn't sound anything like a baby deer or one of Cookies livestock, it almost sounded like... A roar? The shadowy dragon weaved through the trees, this forest was his domain so traveling through it came as second nature. He continues to wander, the sound growing closer until coming to a stop, near the swampy part of the woods he continued looking around. His head tilted to one side, ears raised for any more of the pathetic sounds, the sound came again and he looked down. "A top hat??" He mumbles as he gets closer to the purple object. Nothing around it "Hm...." He taps his chin as he thinks over what was going on and then felt something bump his side. He looks down and saw the hat had moved. Blinking in confusion he lowers his head as he lifts the hat off of whatever might be under it. What he wasn't expecting to see was a small purple and gold dragon, it looks up at him with curious eyes. He tilts his head "A baby dragon?" Where the heck are your parents" He grumbles as he sets the hat down and picks the small dragon up, on instinct the tiny thing flailed as it loses the ground beneath it, making small squeaks in distress. He looked it over "You don't seem too thin, must've gotten lost... but I didn't sense any other dragons appear in my forest" He ponders once more over what to do with the tiny thing, he could scare it off and it would no longer be a problem. _Yea just scare it off... it's brilliant!_ His thoughts were halted when he felt something gnawing on his arm, he looked to see the dragon was gnawing on his arm. "The peck?" He tries shaking it off but they seemed to have a grip on him. He tried scaring the dragon in hopes they would let go and stumble away, but the small dragon kept staring at them before gnawing on his arm again " Oh come on!" He groaned as he flew off with the small gremlin in tow, he wanted an answer so he went to the only person he knew would have them. 

Cookie had just finished making breakfast for the way, she had work to do on the farm and you can't work on an empty stomach, just as she sits at the table the livestock got into an uproar. "What the..?" She got up from the table to investigate, she assumed one of the forest dwellers must've wandered into the area again and spooked the cows, instead, she was greeted by the large and oddly distressed shade dragon that rules over Subcon. "Snatcher? What are you doing here?" She asks. "Oh good, you haven't gone anywhere yet!" "Well it's the morning so-" "No time for details CC, I need help with this!" He points to his arm. At first, she was confused until she noticed the little purple dragon trying to gnaw on his arm. "Oh my goodness!" She gasps. "I found this little gremlin in MY forest and it just started biting at my arm!" CC gently gets the small dragon off him. "This isn't a gremlin Snatcher this is a baby!" While keeping hold of the hatchling she heads inside, snatcher altering to a human form of a tall man in a purple shirt and pants so he could follow inside "Why was it gnawing on my arm then?" "She was most likely hungry, aren't you, you little cutie?" She boops the little dragons snout and the little one giggles before grabbing at her fingers. "Aww, you're so cute!" "CC, back to the matter at hand, what kind of dragon even is this?" CC taps her chin "Was there anything around her when you found her?" She asks as she sets the small dragon on a pillow, making a dash to the kitchen to make something for the hatchling. "you have any bacon?" He calls from her main room. "Focus Snatcher!" "Right, Uhm... I found her under some top hat" " .... did you bring the top hat with you?" She asks. There is a moment of silence before Snatcher is gone, the door slamming on his way out, the little dragon made a tiny roar as CC comes back with a special formula for baby dragons. Minutes later he returned with the top hat. "Here you go" He hands her the top hat. CC looks the hat over before grabbing something off her bookcase. She runs what appears to be a small gem over the hat and the gem began to glow. "Well... This is unexpected" "What? What does it mean!?" "This gem can detect magical energy in dragons or the object they have on them, red for fire, green for earth or nature, etc. the energy ceom off of this... As well as her, aren't any of those" "Then... What?" " This is energy for time magic Snatcher" "You mean I found a dragon that's supposed to be a myth???" He looked over ot the small dragon who had finished her meal and was curled up asleep. "This kid is a living legend...." "Snatcher" Snatcher looks from the kid to CC "This little one either got lost while traveling through time with her parents or..." "Or they left her" He felt anger rise within him, who would leave an offspring, something so small or defenseless all alone!? When he got his hands on them he'd- "Hey.." his thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. CC pats his shoulder "It's really a good thing you found her, I don't want to think of what would happen if someone else did" She pats the baby dragons head, earning a little happy noise as they slept. "Uhm..." Snatcher clears his throat "Would you be ok if I came by more often? Just to make sure the kid grows up healthy and then I can get her to leave my forest" CC holds back a giggle "Of course Snatcher, the last thing I want to do is keep a father from his child" She comments, earning a flustered snatcher commenting on how he isn't a dad and never will be before he disappearing. She snickers as she places a blanket over the sleeping dragon, she'll have more work now that there's a dragon to raise but in the end, it'll be worth it to see a baby time dragon grow up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For information on this au a majority of it is here.  
https://dragonsofsubconwoods.tumblr.com/  
any questions or thoughts are welcome.  
Have a nice day!


	5. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hat kid was wandering outside the edge of mafia town and runs into another dragon in need of help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look another chapter go me.

Hat kid wandered outside of mafia town, CC made her promise not to go in and she has a feeling Snatcher would say the same, she looked down to her shadow as if expecting something. Sometimes on her adventures outside of Subcon, she could see her shadow move on its own or be all fidgety. She learned that Snatcher hid in her shadow a few times, something about not trusting everyone else in the world or something along those lines. She thinks its cause he doesn't like her being near a town of... Dragonslayers. She adjusted her hat as she kept walking, thankful the magic in her top hat keeps her in disguise. The last thing she or her family would want is being captured. She continued to wander along the edge of the town until a noise grabbed her attention. _What the peck was that?_ There was a sound of shuffling, like an animal trying to get out of a trap. She stepped closer to the sound and could detect a faint smell of blood. Stepping closer she discovered what it was, there was a small fire dragon trying to get out of a metal trap, they looked hurt, and thin. "Hey..." She steps closer, the dragon went from biting at its trap to staring at her, immediately the dragon glared and started growling. The trap rattled more as their attempt at escaping grew desperate. "H-Hey hold on you're hurt!" Hat kid stepped closer, her hands held up as some way of showing she means no harm, but the dragon didn't seem keen on listening. She steps closer to the cage, she made the mistake of getting too close. In a flash the other dragons teeth made contact with her hand, with a yelp she backed away and held her bleeding hand, her hat fell to the ground when she stumbled, her small horns already beginning to show as she grabbed her top hat before any more of her disguise fell. They weren't unnoticed from the other dragon though, their struggling and growling stopped. Hat kid pulled up the sleeve of her shirt and some purple scales were showing. "I'm like you... I promise I'm not gonna hurt you" She puts her hat back on and chances getting closer to the dragon again. The fire dragon still seemed on edge but allowed her to get closer. sighing relief she ignored the pain in her hand as she kept searching for something to unlock the trap. After a bit of work, she managed to get the trap open. The fire dragon limped away from the trap and looked at hat kid. Now that they weren't in the trap any more hat kid had a better look, there were injuries here and there from being stuck in the trap for who knows how long, thin... She could still see the dragon was still pretty wary. Soon voices were heard "Oh no..." Despite the injuries, the fire dragon looked like they were ready to battle. "Oh no!" She pushed on the side of the dragon, getting a confused noise from them as she shoved them into the forest so they could hide.

When she felt they were far from Mafia town she looked back at her hand, the bleeding had stopped at least. She gives a small sigh before looking at the fire dragon "Ok... I know you can understand me, so... Could you tell me your name?" The dragon stared at them. She could see some irritation but more exhaustion than anything. "Please?" she was met with silence. She grumbled in defeat and looked around, Hoping A dweller might be floating around so she could have one get CC. "Mu..." " Huh?" She turned around. "...My name's Mu" "I'm hat kid" Mu tilts her head "What are you doing?" " There should be one around... ah!" She kneels in front of a small fox spirit "Hi there" The spirit makes a small chiming noise "You know where the barn is right? can you get the person who lives there for me? And make sure they bring some bandages" The little spirit nods before floating away. "What in the blazes was that?" Mu asks. " A dweller, they're creatures that passed away and live here, they normally do whatever they want but if you ask nicely they can do something for you" She takes off her hat and sits down, over time mu sees hat kid change into a dragon. " Uhm... Sorry about biting you" She looked at the ground. " its kinda my fault, you were in a panic and I got too close" "Still..." She blinked when a paw poked her snout and looked at Hat kid in confusion. "I forgive you alright?" Mu rubs her nose and glares for a moment. They weren't sure how long they were waiting but when CC arrived Mu was laying on her side fast asleep. " Hi CC!" Hat says, the dragons tail wagging like an excited puppy. " Is there a reason you- Oh goodness what happened to this poor dear?" " I found her outside of mafia town caught in a trap. " Goodness, it's a miracle she's still here..." "Can you help her CC?" Cooking cat pats her on the head "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her" She smiles. As mu slept CC tended to her injuries. "There we go... Now let me look at your hand sugar" Hat held up her paw. " Did she bite you?" "Mu was scared and I got too close, it was my own fault" "It doesn't look bad. But it will leave a small scar" She bandaged her paw. " I'll head back home to cook something up, you and your friend come by for dinner soon as she wakes up ok?" "We will CC" Hat kid waves as CC leaves the two for now. 

Snatcher caught the smell of blood and made a dash for Hat kids' location. " Kiddo what in the world happened here?! And who is that!?" He points to Mu as she woke up form all the noise. " Quiet down I'm trying to sleep" Mu grumbles " Excuse me? Who do you think you're talking to!" Mu stares at him as she rubs her eyes. " A giant fluffy noodle?" Snatchers fur puffed "Noodle!? I am the king of these woods you little brat! And you are trespassing!" He roars. Hat kid stands between the two before a fight might break out. " No fighting please!" Snatcher grumbles before he sees the bandage around hat kid's wrist. "Did that brat bite you!?" Mu flinches. " It was an accident snatcher don't be mad" " Give me one good reason I shouldn't devour this runs soul RIGHT NOW" He growls. " Because she's my friend" Hat exclaims as she stands in front of Mu. "And if you hurt my friend you'll make me sad!" They could see the anger disappear from snatcher's face. "You can't be serious kiddo" " I am" She claims. He rubs his eyes, a low grumble turning into a frustrated noise. "OK! I won't take the runts soul, but if she steps out of line in MY forest, her fate is sealed" He growls before flying off. Mu sat there wide-eyed, her mind trying to process what had just happened. She felt a nudging on her side and sees hat kid walk a few steps away. "Come on, CC is cooking some food for us" Mu stared at her for a minute or so before getting up and following her new friend. 


	6. The star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mu treasures her star pendant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I appreciate those who are patient with me in writing these

Hat kid tilts her head to one side as Mu grumbled, the pendant that mu had when they met fell from around her neck again as they walked along one of the many paths of Subcon, it was held together with a strip of leather that looked like it had seen better days, it had more knots on it from times it would snap off during their adventures. "Hey Mu?" Hat kid taps her shoulder "Hm?" Mu looks over to her "What is it, I'm concentrating" " Why do you carry that around with you all the time?" "My pendant?" Mu holds up said pendant, it appeared worn in some places, like when someone with a coin rubs their fingers against it, a habit some humans have when they believe doing such a thing will give them good luck. But the star was still visible for all to see. "My mum gave it to me" She holds it close to her chest. They continue to walk along the path, the occasional spirit would float past them. "Maybe you could leave it at home tomorrow? so you don't lose it?" Hat kid offers. Mu narrows her eyes at her "No" She growls. Hat holds her hands up defensively. "Ok, there's no need to growl" Mu huffs as she holds onto the pendant, giving up on trying to fix the leather strap at this point and discarding it. They continue walking, only to stop when they hear a squawking noise. " Those pesky crows are back" Mu snarled as they turned around to see a small group of crows nearby. "If we keep walking maybe they'll lose interest and move on" Hat kid suggests. They continue walking until the cawing grows faint. "See? They got bored" "How od we know they aren't messing with us" Mu looks back to where they last saw them. " I don't think they're smart enough to keep following us like we have some valuable treasure" Mu was skeptical but didn't have an argument to that. 

As they kept walking they felt the air grow colder, they were nearing the broken bridge that kept whatever was on the other side away from the rest of Subcon. Hat kid wanted to explore the other side of the bridge but she was warned constantly to stay away, feeling a hand on her shoulder she sees mu motion to follow before they got too close to the broken bridge. Mu, the possibly most reckless fire breathing dragon she will ever know, the girl who would have gone claw to tow with the mafia dragon slayers, was motioning they leave. As they walk away from the bridge they hear a loud "CAW!" As a crow whizzes past them, both children yelped and looked around, seeing the little monster land in a tree with something in shiny its little claws. Mu looked at her hand to see her pendant was gone "My pendant!" Mu snarled as flames slip past clenched fangs. Before Hat kid could calm her friend down Mu clung to the side of the tree and tried to climb it, claws sank into the bark as she climbed. Hat kid was more agile in getting up a tree, moving from branch to branch and waiting. Mu growled as she got closer "Gotcha now you little thief!" The crow looked at her and pecked her nose, Mu yelped and held her snout in pain, growling as the feathered beast took flight for another tree. "No!" Mu cries out as she almost falls from the tree and her treasure flew away. What the crow didn't expect was that kid waiting from a different tree leaping out at it, with a loud squawk it drops the medal and flies off in a panic. Hat glides safely to the ground and picks up the medal. She ran back to mu "Mu!" She holds the star in view as her friend climbs down the tree as fast as possible and clung to it. No words were said as she held it close to her chest as they make it back home.

Mu had fallen asleep once she flopped onto the pile of pillows, Hat kid looked at the medal once more and had an idea, gently she took the medal from mu and went into the house to talk to CC. After some time passes Mu felt a poke on her cheek, with a tired growl she opened her eyes, which widened once feeling her star wasn't in her hands. Jolting to her feet and about to dig into every pillow or blanket within reach she stopped when she sees Hat kid holding her pendant, with a new purple necklace holding it. Mu looked at is wide-eyed. "Sorry for taking your pendant but I asked CC to make something so you could have it around your neck again," Hat kid says sheepishly as she sets it down in front of her, Mu picks it up and puts it on. It fit her comfortably. Before Hat kid could ask if she was upset she was hugged. "Thank you!" Hat kid was a bit surprised by the sudden hug but quickly returns it. " Its no problem" 


	7. What's it like to fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mu wonders something and Moonjumper decides to give her an answer

Mu watched as Snatcher and The conductor were trying to help Hat kid learn to fly, so far she can manage gliding but can't stay airborne very long. At least she was enjoying herself, and it was one of those rare moments that Both dragons would get along. But something about them trying to fly made her feel... Left out, not every fire dragon is born with wings and she was one of them, there isn't much she can do about it though. She wants to be happy for her friend ( Or was it family?) But there was this pang of jealousy, she wondered what it'd even feel like being in the air. With an irritated growl, she scratched a nearby tree in her frustration. It didn't make her feel any better but it at least took some of the pent up aggression welling up in her chest. The sound of giggling from Hat kid caught her attention briefly before she gave a tiny huff and walked away. 

Small chimes came from dwellers as she passed them by, the small creatures watched her pass by, giving small chimes as if singing or hoping to lift the normally punky dragons spirits. However, it seemed their efforts proved useless as she kept wandering. The dragon quickly stops when she heard the sound of branches bending from an unknown creature landing upon them. " Normally you don't wander alone young flame" Moonjumper comments as she turned in his direction. The ethereal wyvern watching from his perch. " Something on your mind?" He asks. Mu grumbles and looks away "None of your business" MoonJumper frowns for a moment "You know your pouting won't make me leave" She refused to look in him the eyes. "Just... thinking about stuff" She admits. Not entirely the answer he wants but its a start " Like?" He moves to stand beside her. She remained silent for what felt like an eternity before answering. "What's it like to fly?" He wasn't sure if he should be surprised by the question or not but he wasn't going to leave it without an answer. " Its... Kindof something not simple to explain, flying is exhilarating, everything below you looks like it isn't a problem and-" "Freeing?" He looks down to her "Yes, being in the skies, it's like nothing can harm you" "Oh..." She goes quiet for a couple of minutes. Moonjumper gives a small smile. " Do you want to know what it's like?" "I wish" The young dragon mumbles. Moonjumper lowered one of his wings. " Then climb on" Mu looked up at him unsure before climbing his wing and clinging onto his back. With a flap of his wings, he takes to the skies. 

Mu had her eyes glued shut when he took off, taking a moment before opening one eye to see what's happening. "Whoah..." She kept a strong grip on moonjumpers mane as she looked down. Just like he said, everything below them looked so small, almost like anything wrong with the world didn't matter right now. "This is awesome!" Mu yells as she felt the wind rush past her. Moonjumper flew for hours, eventually returning to the ground. Mu lets go and returns to the ground "You have fun?" He asks. " That was so cool! Everything looks so small and tiny! A-And you could see so much from up there and-and-" She looked up at him with a dopey grin "The sky looks so pretty up there..." He can't help smiling at her enthusiasm. "Well, if you ever want to experience flying again you can tell me" He grins before he walks off. Mu smiles before running back towards where hat kid was learning to fly. She had to tell her what she just experienced. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience school takes up quite a chunk of my time but I'll try to put another chapter in when I can.


End file.
